Garfield Rides Shotgun
by Tribble Master
Summary: Sam wasn't allowed to have pets for a reason. Dean gets sick as a result. Very sick. And there's a stray kitten involved.


So, for some reason, you guys seem to like me. I don't pretend to know why. But for being the fiftieth person to add me to their favorite list, I present Dreamlitnight with this gift. Thank you very much to everyone who's added me to alert, to favorite authors, and been a supporter of my writing! Thank you! *hug*

**Beta: enviousxbeauty  
Challenge issued by Dreamlitnight  
**I still don't own them. Not even as a birthday present.

**Garfeild Rides Shotgun**

The morning had not started off well at all. Sam woke up to feel a small tabby kitten sitting on his chest, mewing pitifully for his attention. It purred and blinked its big green eyes at him when he finally acknowledged its miniscule presence.

Sam sat up, holding the kitten to his chest with one large hand and looked over at the neighboring motel bed. Dean was not there, the sheets were ruffled, and the kitten was mewing again. Sam looked down at the cat then back to Dean's empty bed, and back to the tabby.

It pawed at his nose.

"Dean?" he asked.

The kitten purred.

"Fantastic." Sam set the kitten on the ground as he stood up. He walked over to the table by the dresser and looked at their research. "Well if we weren't sure before, that confirms it- there are witches in this town."

Dean rubbed his head appreciatively against Sam's calf. Sam looked down at him, "Can you stay put for a minute while I get ready?"

Dean strutted over to the bed, clambered up on to the sheets, curled in a ball and yawned. He knew just as well as Sam that they had found witches' hideout yesterday, they'd only been waiting for confirmation. Sam scratched his head and smiled, "Alright, I'll be ready to go soon."

After he was dressed Sam grabbed the weapons duffle and opened the door. He looked out and scowled at the pouring rain. The kitten poked its head out the doorframe and mewed disgustedly at the thick sheets of rain. "You're right." Sam nodded and grabbed a coat. "Now we're ready."

He stepped out into the rain, Dean darting around his feet as they headed for the Impala. "Stop it!" Sam hissed. "Walk next to me or I'll trip!"

Dean darted ahead and sat by the Impala's door, purring defensively. Sam rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door. The kitten looked at him for a moment. "Get in you stupid cat!" Sam urged.

Dean arched his back, yawned, and then jumped into the car. Sam slammed the door shut and got into the driver's side and glared. "You're enjoying this a little, aren't you?"

Dean shook out his wet fur, spraying water everywhere.

Wet bangs fell onto Sam's face as he glared at Dean. Dean licked his paw, ignoring the glare. Sam started the car grumbling, but a slow smile spread on his face as he looked at the radio. Victoriously, he held up his favorite country music tape. As his hand, with the damning tape, reached towards the cassette player, Dean's orange paw swiped his hand. "Bad cat." Sam glared. "You know the rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole."

"Mrow."

"No." Sam said, attempting to again to play the cassette. Dean reached out, stretching his small arms and dug his claws into Sam's hand. Sam pulled back his hand, dropping the tape, waving his hand franticly with Dean still attached. After a second, a dizzy Dean dropped onto the leather seat and swayed. "Stay still, or I'll put you back in the motel room."

Dean sat down on the seat and looked up at him blinking innocently.

"Right." Sam backed out of the parking lot. He looked down at his passenger suspiciously and then back up at the road. As he made several sharp turns, Dean slid across the seat, purring with excitement. "So, Dean," Sam said conversationally as he pushed Dean back towards his side of the car, "I hope you understand…you're staying in the car while I go in and kill the witches."

Dean hissed.

"Look, I don't want you to get hurt okay?" He looked down at the kitten briefly then back to the dark cabin they were approaching. "But I couldn't leave you in the motel all day."

Sam had not realized until that moment, kittens could pout.

"Well, I'll be going now…" Sam said awkwardly opening the car door to get out. In the thirty seconds he had the door opened, an orange streak flew out the car door. Sam could hardly see Dean disappear in the pelting rain. "We are so going to the vet after this, he's getting fixed."

Sam looked from the gloomy cabin, where he knew two witches that had been hexing assorted towns folk waited. He turned his head over to the dark road where, out in the grey, his brother might be prowling. Sighing, he headed towards the cabin and quickly dispatched of the two witches. They were mean spirited old crows, but it wasn't hard for Sam to get rid of them.

Vowing to clean up the mess later, Sam stepped out into the rain. "Here kitty, kitty!" he called. He cleared his throat, "Dean get your ass over here!"

Still no response. Sam grumbled, pulled his coat tighter around him. As he moved around the back of the cabin he found there was a small cropping of trees by the house. Feeling sufficiently worried, he stepped towards the tree line. To his tremendous relief Dean was curled in a ball by one of the trees, shivering violently. Now that the witches were dead, Dean was his old self- boxer clad in the rain. Sam quickly shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Dean.

Between chattering teeth Dean murmured, "W-w-was t-t-t-trying to s-s-sneak up on them." Dean looked up at him. "A-a-are they g-g-gone?"

Sam nodded and helped Dean up. "Yeah, that's why your tail is missing."

Dean looked sad for a moment lamenting the loss of the fine appendage. His lips were tinged blue as he looked back at Sam. "S-s-sam?"

"Yes?" Sam said half dragging Dean towards the car.

"D-d-don't t-t-take me t-t-t-to the vet." Dean groaned.

Sam opened the car door and helped Dean in. "Yes, Garfield."

Dean settled into the seat wearily, falling asleep almost instantly. Sam resisted the temptation to play country music as they rode back to the motel. He shook Dean awake, who sat up and sneezed.

"Hello, Kitty." Sam smiled. "Let's get you inside."

Dean grumbled something incoherent and tried to push away Sam's help. He failed miserably, and leaned heavily on Sam's shoulder. Sam helped Dean into his bed, warm pajamas and threw blankets on top of Dean. Dean snuggled under the covers, and began to purr without realizing it. Sam smirked and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean?"

Dean raised his head to look at Sam with glassy eyes. "Yeah?"

"While you take a nap, I'm gonna go get you some soup, ginger ale, and tea, okay?" Sam was backing away slowly, picking up his keys and coat.

Dean frowned, but nodded weakly. "Be back soon?"

"I'll hurry." Sam smiled as he turned and walked out the door.

Sam returned later, arms full of groceries, to see Dean tossing and turning in his sleep. Sam unloaded and began to make a pot of tea.

He was walking over to Dean's bedside holding a mug of tea, slowly so as not to spill, when Dean woke open. Dean looked around with glassy eyes and sniffled.

Dean sneezed again, violently shaking. "You're a terrible pet owner. No wonder Dad never let you have pets."

"I'm taking care of you, aren't I?" Sam set down the tea. "And what about Austin?"

Dean tilted his head and looked at him. "The goldfish?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. What ever happened to that little guy anyway? I liked him."

"I flushed him down the toilet." Dean smirked leaning back into the pillows and itched his nose.

"That's fine. I told one of your girlfriends, Rhonda Hurley I believe, to put you up to a dare that would embarrass you." Sam handed him the box of tissues and sat on the corner of his bed. Dean blew his nose loudly and glared at Sam.

"You knew about that?" Dean said in a small voice, horrified.

"Yep." Sam stood up. "But I'm still here to watch after you."

Dean coughed a couple of times into his elbow. Sam walked across the room, and returned to his bedside with a bucket. "You're such a jerk, Sammy." Dean said half heartedly.

Sam nodded. "Alright. Get some sleep, Dean. I'll be here when you wake up."

Dean started to shut his eyes, but suddenly sat upright. "But Sam!"

"What?"

"What if I wake up as a kitten again?"

Sam shook his head. "It's okay, you're safe with me."

Dean smiled dazedly, and knowing it was true, fell deeply asleep.

**.:the end:.**


End file.
